The conventional written guarantee for gemstones merely bears a statement of the name of the gemstone, the number of carats, the country of origin, and so forth and a statement to the effect that the seller will take responsibility for the quality of the gemstone. The purchaser has consequently had no other way of having an understanding that the gemstone is such a gemstone as described on such a written guarantee and only to such an extent as stated thereon.
In general, written guarantees for gemstones are prepared with the name of the gemstone, its weight, its country of origin, and its quality being stated in the specified columns thereon.